Change of Heart
by Lavenderangel
Summary: (finally, it's complete!) Just when you think your life is perfect, something happens to prove it's not. A sequel to my fic Dangerous Secrets set in s. 6. (Includes J/R, C&T [Duh,] S+A and Turner!)
1. Default Chapter

Change of Heart  
  
Prologue  
  
[A/N  
Great, first I accidentally stole the title of a BMW episode, now I steal the title of a show. Well, if anyone can think of a better title, please tell me!  
  
Well, here's the sequel. It's set in season six, right before the EP "We'll have A Good Time then." I just thought that would be a good place to put it.  
  
Just so you know, both Jack and Shawn will be in a relationship by the end of this. (Jack and Rachel are my favorite couple, for some unknown reason and Shawn and Angela is just so cute together!)  
  
Disclaimer:  
Like with last time, nothing's mine. I refuse to say this for the rest of the chapters. So there!]  
  
(This first part actually takes place at the beginning of fifth season.)  
  
Chet Hunter looked around his deserted trailer.  
  
Both his sons were gone. Though he loved them both, he was kind of glad of this.  
  
Though he had gone to rehab two years before, he still had the occasional drink. And now he didn't have to risk Shawn seeing him and running off in fear.  
  
As much as he'd tried, he just couldn't give up drinking.  
  
Opening the refrogeater, he pulled out a can of beer and opened it.  
  
He would never do what he'd done to Shawn three years ago again… never…  
  
  



	2. Part 1

FanFiction.Net  
Home  
Authors  
Columnists  
  
FanFiction.Net  
  
login |  
register  
  
  Author  
   
search.gif  
  Flavor  
  
Just In |  
Authors Directory |  
Community Connector |  
FAQ  
«  
Help»  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Category:  
TV Shows »  
Boy Meets World  
Censor: PG Genre: Drama/Romance Chapters: 2 Reviews:  
11  
StoryID: 400132  
  
Author:  
Kasumi_grl  
Font Size:  
Bigger (+) -  
Smaller (-)  
Previous Chapter ( 1 )  
  Chapter 2 : part 1  
  
Change of Heart  
  
PART 1:  
  
[The rest of this fic, unless otherwise specified takes place in sixth season, before WHAGTT.]  
  
When small children have nightmares, they go to their parents for comfort. They do this until the age of around nine. But, they're always there if they  
need comforting.  
  
Though nightmares don't always happen for teens, again, their parents are there.  
  
But, what do you do if you're 18 years old and in college?  
  
Shawn sat up, drenched in the cold sweat of terror. His breathing was very fast and unsteady.  
  
He scanned his dorm room, which was empty. He glanced at his best friend's alarm clock. 11:30. Cory must still be out with Topanga, Shawn thought.  
  
He sighed, wiping the sweat from his face. Deciding to take a walk, he pulled the jeans and T-shirt he'd been wearing earlier that day back on.  
  
Picking up his key, he headed for the door. Stepping out of the room, he saw that the lights were still on across the hall.  
  
The door was halfway opened, and he could see his former girlfriend, Angela Moore studying on her bed.  
  
As if sensing his presents, she looked up.  
  
"Hey, Shawn." Angela greeted him.  
  
"Oh, hey," Shawn replied, watching Angela put her book away.  
  
"I thought you were turning in early?" She asked, taking in his slightly pale-looking face.  
  
"I was, but couldn't sleep. I decided to take a walk… you wanna come?" This would be the first time since their breakup that they'd be alone together, and  
Shawn was more then a little nervous.  
  
Angela hesitated, and then nodded. "Sure. I've been studying for the past three hours, a walk would be nice."  
  
She didn't tell Shawn that she knew that he was lying to her.  
  
--Flash Back-  
  
"Well, seeya in a few hours." Topanga Lawrance Angela's roommate said, heading for the door.  
  
"Whoa, Shawn really wasn't kidding." Cory Matthew's voice could be heard from across the hall.  
  
Angela joined Topanga at the door to see what the curly head boy was going on about.  
  
Walking out into the hallway, Cory could be seen standing in the opposite doorway.  
  
Angela moved to stand next to Cory and looked in the room. Shawn lay on his bed, eyes closed, a look of piece on his face.  
  
Angela looked at him for a few more seconds before walking back across the hall. "Have a nice date, you guys." She called across to her two friends.  
  
"Thanks!" Topanga called back, as she and Cory walked away.  
  
Noticing that Cory had forgotten to close the door, Angela walked back over to the almost empty room.  
  
For a moment she stared at Shawn again. She did still have feelings for the boy, and he looked so cute sleeping like that!  
  
Abruptly, Shawn's expression changed. The look of happiness was replaced by a look of fear, and he began to toss and turn violently.  
  
Angela, alarmed at his behavior, had to stop herself from rushing over to the boy.  
  
Against her better judgement, she closed the door and ran back to her own dorm room.  
  
--Flash Back off--  
  
The two walked through a small park, each stopping themselves at the same time from taking the other's hand.  
  
"So… been dating a lot?" Angela asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"No, not really. No one's as pretty as you…" He broke off, blushing. "S-Sorry," he muttered, looking away from the girl.  
  
She smiled. "It's okay, no one that I've dated so far can kiss as good as you."  
  
He smiled as well, once again looking at the girl.  
  
Angela abruptly shivered, taking them both by surprise.  
  
Shawn hesitated, before taking off his jacket and draping it over Angela's shoulders.  
  
They both blushed, Angela accepting his jacket. She pulled it on, still feeling the warmth from his body.  
  
Again, they walked in silence.  
  
"Oh look," Shawn started, pointing excitedly. "An icecream parlor!"  
  
Angela looked at him. "Yeah…"  
  
"Wanna get some?" He offered, looking at her hopefully.  
  
"Uh… okay…" Angela searched her pockets for her purse. "Oh, sorry, we can't. I forgot my money," she explained, looking at his crest fallen look.  
  
"Oh, that's no problem, I'll buy you one… if that's okay with you." He added, in a slightly nervous sounding tone.  
  
Angela thought for a second. She didn't see any harm in letting Shawn buy her an icecream.  
  
"Okay, if you don't mind."  
  
"That's no problem!" Shawn said happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside the icecream parlor.  
  
-  
  
A few minutes later, they sat on a park bench, ice creams in hand. "Thanks a lot," Angela said, smiling at Shawn.  
  
"No problem." He replied through a mouthful of icecream.  
  
Angela moved closer to him, and he instinctively put an arm around her.  
  
Just as quickly, he pulled it away, muttering an apology as he did so.  
  
"No, that's okay, it felt nice…" Angela said, blushing for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.  
  
Slowly, Shawn put his arm around her again, and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
He berried his face in her hair, and they just sat there, reveling in the other's warmth.  
  
Shawn's eyes were half closed, perfectly content to stay here all night.  
  
Angela looked down at him, his arm still around her, apparently asleep.  
  
She smiled, snuggling closer to him.  
  
There was silence, save for their quiet breathing. Neither noticed that the sky was slowly darkening, and the wind was picking up.  
  
Angela, who was half asleep herself, wondered what Topanga would think if she heard about this.  
  
She blinked, was that a raindrop? Another landed on her hand, confirming her suspicions.  
  
A clap of thunder sounded, waking Shawn.  
  
"Oh boy," he said, leaping to his feet. Grabbing Angela's hand, he pulled her up with him, and began to run yelling, "Let's run for it!"  
  
About 15 minutes later, they were back at their dorms, soaking wet and laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh man, that was fun!" Angela said, squeezing out her hair.  
  
"You can say that again," Shawn agreed, pushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
Walking into Shawn's dorm, they were greeted with a kissing Cory and Topanga on the bed.  
  
"Whoa! Get a room." Shawn said, exchanging looks with Angela, and doubling up with laughter again.  
  
"Oh, so there you are!" Topanga said, looking up at her best friend, and then to Shawn who was still laughing on the floor.  
  
"We had a room," Cory said, annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"Well sweety, I'll see you tomorrow." Topanga said, getting up and kissing Cory quickly on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, honey." Cory said, walking Topanga to the door.  
  
"Nice hangin' out with ya, Shawn." Angela said, also leaving.  
  
Once the two were gone, Cory turned to his best friend and said,  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?" Shawn inquired, changing into his pajamas.  
  
"Well, you were out with Angela… what happened?" Cory asked slyly.  
  
"Oh, is that all. We went for a walk, had ice-cream… and…" Shawn broke off here. "Well, we sat on a bench, and I found out that she uses really nice shampoo."  
  
Cory nodded, climbing into bed.  
  
Shawn smiled, doing the same. "Night, Cor," he said sleepily.  
  
Maybe for once, he could have pleasant dreams… dreams about Angela…  
  
-  
  
"And now, we return to tonight's feature film," the TV announcer's voice said. "Friday the 13th!"  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" Eric Matthews cried, dropping the empty popcorn bowl on his best friend, Jack Newman's foot.  
  
"OW!" the other cried. "What is it, this time?"  
  
"He said Friday the 14th! That's today!" Eric squeaked, clinging to Jack in fear.  
  
"No, you moron, he said 13th, and that was yesterday, a Thursday!" Jack explained, prying Eric off of him.  
  
"...Oh," Eric said, completely calm again, as if the incident had never happened.  
  
"Pass the popcorn," Jack said.  
  
"I ate it all," Eric informed him, glancing at the other empty bowl.  
  
"Just great," Jack complained, the door opening as he did so. "You ate all the popcorn, we're going to have a rain storm in about a second, and I still  
haven't gotten a hug today!"  
  
Feminine laughter could be heard, as the boy's roommate, Rachel McGuire, walked over to join the boys on the couch.  
  
"Well Jack," she began leaning down and picking up the two empty bowls. "We could always make more," here, she placed the bowls on the floor, then continued.  
"And as for your hug thing…" She hugged him lightly, ruffling his hair as she stood back up.  
  
"A huggy for Eric?" Eric asked from beside Jack.  
  
Rachel grinned. "Sure, why not." She said, lightly hugging the other.  
  
After making more popcorn, Rachel settled down to watch the rest of the horror movie with them.  
  
Thunder and lightning began to crash outside, and a few moments later, the sound of rain drumming on the roof could be heard.  
  
Jack's mind began to wander away from the movie, and to his younger half-brother, Shawn.  
  
The previous year, He, Shawn, and Eric had lived here. But, when Shawn started college, he opted to move in with his best friend Cory; therefore, Rachel  
was now living with the boys.  
  
It wasn't that Jack was over protective of his younger brother, far from it; he'd only been reunited with him the year before. But, he couldn't help noticing  
that Shawn frequently would wake up screaming.  
  
When Jack would ask him about his nightmares, he either wouldn't answer, or make up some lame excuse.  
  
'Oh, it was just some movie Cory and I watched,' or 'Angela forced me to go shopping with her last night, the clothes women like!'  
  
For a while, Jack had believed him, but as the nightmares became more frequent, and Shawn's excuses became more and more unbelievable, Jack began to grow  
suspicious. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
After being woken up by another scream from Shawn, he crept down the hall, and crouched on the floor out side Shawn's room, listening for any words he could  
make out.  
  
"No, dad, stop… no, not Jack, not Angela, No!!!"  
  
Similar pleas were all Jack heard that night, and the next, and the next. Soon, it became a habit to go and check on Shawn.  
  
Now, with Rachel living here, Jack still would listen at the door, hearing nothing, save for her rhythmic breathing.  
  
"Earth to Jack, this is earth calling you. Do you copy?" Rachel's voice brought Jack out of his thoughts.  
  
"How 'bout we throw a glass of water on him!" Eric suggested brightly.  
  
"Have a nice trip to mars?" Rachel joked, seeing Jack looking sheepishly up at them.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized. "Just tired, I guess."  
  
"Me, too," Eric agreed, standing up. "G'night, guys."  
  
He headed upstairs, leaving Jack and Rachel alone.  
  
"So," Rachel said, in an attempt to make conversation. "Whaja do tonight?"  
  
"Watched sappy movies with Eric," Jack responded, picking up little pieces of popcorn that Eric had thrown/dropped all over the place. "What about you?"  
  
"Went to the mall," Rachel said, moving over to do the dishes.  
  
"Oh," was all Jack could think to say.  
  
"Hey Jack?" Rachel asked about two minutes later.  
  
"Yeah Rach?" he responded.  
  
"Last night, I saw you outside my room, what were you doing?" Jack blushed.  
  
He sighed, deciding to explain. "So, it sorta became a habit, I hope you don't mind." He finished, blushing slightly.  
  
"N-no, I've looked in at you and Eric more then once." She admitted.  
  
"Oh." Jack said, making sure that everything was cleaned up. "Well, 'night Rach."  
  
"Good night, Jack." She said, walking towards the stairs.  
  
Jack followed, smiling.  
  
-  
  
Chet hunter scanned the room numbers of his son's college campus.  
  
Finding the one he was looking for, he ran into the room. His son was tossing and turning, no doubt having a nightmare. His roommate, Cory, slept peacefully.  
  
Chet walked to Cory's bed, and punched him squarely on the face. Cory gasped, stirring.  
  
Before Cory could alert the whole college, Chet rushed over and did the same to Shawn.  
  
His son let out a whimper, and Chet ran from the room, heading for his other son…  
  
"Ow!" Shawn cried, holding his hand to his eye.  
  
"What was that?" Cory said, doing the same.  
  
"I-I saw a man," Shawn said unsteadily. "Y-You don't think…"  
  
"No! I'm sure it wasn't…" Cory tried to reassure him. "Let's just get back to sleep, it was probably just some senior…"  
  
"Y-Yeah," Shawn said, laying back down and rubbing his eye.  
  
But try as he might, he couldn't sleep, he was sure that it'd been his father…  
  
When he was sure that Cory was asleep, he whispered,  
"Please, don't let it be him again… please…" He fought hard not to cry, but he couldn't help it.  
  
It was true that Cory hadn't heard him, but someone else had.  
  
Angela couldn't sleep. Deciding to watch Shawn for a while, she once again crept across the hall.  
  
But something was different. Cory was asleep, but Shawn's back was to her. Cory had a black eye, and when Shawn turned over, Angela saw that he did, too.  
  
Then, Shawn began to whisper something. The room was dark, so luckily for Angela, Shawn couldn't see her.  
  
"Please," Shawn said, sounding close to tears. "Don't let it be my dad, please…"  
  
Don't let it be who? Angela wondered. Then, to her surprise, Shawn began to cry.  
  
Though it was just a few tears, and Shawn tried hard not to, Angela's heart ached to see him like this.  
  
Maybe Topanga would know something about this. Angela thought hoping her roommate was still awake.  
  
-  
  
A clap of thunder woke Jack. Thunderstorms had always unnerved him slightly.  
  
Feeling thirsty, he quietly slipped out of bed, later wishing he hadn't.  
  
Padding silently down the stairs, he opened the refrigerator and took out the milk.  
  
Pouring a glass for himself, he went to sit on the couch.  
  
For the time being, there was no thunder, and the rain was extremely soothing to Jack. Leaning back on the couch's soft cushions, he sighed contentedly.  
  
The moment was short lived, however, for at that moment, the door burst open.  
  
Jack jumped in surprise, looking up sharply, and dropping the empty glass with a loud thud.  
  
He stared hard at the man, and gasped out loud. "Dad!"  
  
"How's college life, son?" Chet asked in his deep voice. "Let me give ya a little present." He advanced towards Jack, and punched him hard in the eye, just  
as he'd done with the younger boys.  
  
Jack let out a cry of pain, and covered his face with his hands. When the pain subsided enough for him to look again, Chet was gone, and another figure  
stood in his place.  
  
Rachel smiled hearing the rhythmic drumming of the rain. Deciding to head downstairs to watch it from the balcony, she got up quietly.  
  
Halfway down the stairs, she stopped. Jack was sitting on the couch, and a man was standing over him.  
  
"Dad!" Jack suddenly cried, looking happily up at the man.  
  
"How's college, son?" The man asked in a deep voice. "I got a little present for ya." To Rachel's horror, the man punched Jack in the face.  
  
Jack let out a cry of pain, and covered his face. While he was distracted, the man exited.  
  
Rachel quickly walked down the last few stairs, and ran to the couch.  
  
"Jack! Are you all right? I saw everything." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine," he said shakily. "I-I don't know why he did that, though."  
  
"Here, let me get you some ice." Rachel offered, picking up the abandoned glass, and walking over to the kitchen half of the room.  
  
She walked back, holding some ice wrapped in a paper towel, and pressed it gently to Jack's eye.  
  
He winced, and clenched his fists together in pain. Rachel gently took his hand, trying to distract him from the pain.  
  
They sat there, Rachel holding the icepack to his eye, and Jack's hand, Jack breathing in and out deeply, obviously in a lot of pain.  
  
"Thank you, Rachel." He said after a while.  
  
"You're welcome Jack, but I'm sure you would've done the same for me." The girl smiled gently down at him.  
  
"I came down here to watch the rain, wanna join me?" He nodded, and still holding hands, they walked out to the balcony.  
  
Though Chet's unexpected visit was forgotten momentarily by Jack, it wasn't by Shawn…  
  
[A/N  
Wow! This one was long! Eight pages. I'm quite proud of it. ::grins:: Ummmm... I might repost this again, DQ's editing it right now... atleast I sent it to her yesterday... Whatever...  
Okay, I feel like dedicating this part to someone, so it's to   
christine, for being such a nice reviewer! Thanks   
christine ! The rest of you are great too, but... I dunno... I'm sorry if this offended anyone...  
  
Oh yeah, and to invisible girl , they're not in New York yet!  
Cya!  
Kasumi] 


	3. part 2

Change of Heart  
  
Part 2  
  
[A/N  
My apologies to my fellow Americans. Though I am American, I'm currently not living there. So, I hope that none of you/family members/friends were injured during the bomming.  
  
That aside, I hope you enjoyed part 1. I thought it'd be longer then 17KB…::shrugs:: no big deal.  
  
Well, enjoy, and I put a disclaimer in the prologue so don't even ask.]  
  
"Cory, honey, what happened?" Topanga cried as Cory and Shawn entered the student union the next day.  
  
Cory glanced at Angela, who was looking worriedly at Shawn.  
  
"Have you told her?" Cory mouthed to Shawn.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"What's going on?" Angela inquired, as the boys sat down Shawn getting up and going for the coffee.  
  
"Cory, it's not," Topanga asked reaching across the table and taking Cory's hand.  
  
"I don't know, I hope not." Cory said, giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Angela demanded of the two.  
  
"You mean Shawn never told you about his father?" Topanga asked, turning to her friend.  
  
"No, he didn't," Angela said, her anger melting into concern. "What's going on, Topanga?"  
  
"I'm not sure if Shawn would want me to tell you," the other girl said hesitantly.  
  
Before Angela could argue, or say anything, Shawn returned.  
  
"Shawn---" Angela started, but Cory cut her off with a sharp shake of his head.  
  
"Look, they're just black eyes, you don't have to make such a big deal over them." Shawn said, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
At that moment, Eric and Jack entered. Jack had a black eye, as well.  
  
When Shawn saw this, he choked on his coffee in horror.  
  
That meant his fear was true. "You okay?" Angela asked, handing Shawn a napkin.  
  
"Y-Yeah," Shawn gasped out, coughing one last time.  
  
The two older boys walked over to join them, Eric going to get some coffee for them.  
  
"Get an extra one," Jack called to him. "Rachel said she might show up."  
  
Eric nodded, more then happy to by Rachel a drink.  
  
"J-Jack, how'd you get that black eye?" Shawn asked, looking over at his brother.  
  
"Oh, it's not big deal. What about you?"  
  
Shawn wasn't sure what to say. He'd never told Jack about his painful past, and didn't want Jack getting caught up in it.  
  
"Oh, same thing, Cory and I got in a fight over… something…" He finished lamely.  
  
"We did… ow! Oh yeah, we did." Cory said, hopping up and down waving his foot around in pain from where Shawn had kicked him.  
  
Jack didn't look like he believed his brother, but then again, he wasn't exactly telling the truth either. Both abandoned the subject.  
  
Just then, Rachel walked in, joining the other five. "Hey, guys," She greeted, sitting down next to Jack.  
  
Eric walked over, smiling when he saw Rachel. "Hey there, Rach. Jack said you might show up, so I got you a coffee." He said, handing her the cup.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Eric." Rachel said. "I'll pay you when we get home."  
  
"No, it's fine." Eric insisted.  
  
"Well, if you're sure." Rachel said slowly.  
  
While this was going on, Angela was trying to get Shawn's attention. She waved her hand in front of his face, and called his name, but Shawn still didn't reply.  
  
His thoughts were on the night before and his father… "SHAWNNNNN!!!"  
  
He jumped out of his chair, sending it crashing to the ground. "What?" He asked breathlessly, staring at Angela.  
  
"Sorry," the girl apologized. "I need to talk to you."  
  
With out waiting for a reply, she dragged him from the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Cory asked, watching the two go.  
  
"I don't know," Topanga said, also watching them.  
  
"Wanna make out?" Cory asked, leading her over to the couch.  
  
"Shouldn't we-" she was cut off by Cory's lips pressed firmly, but gently on hers.  
  
They fell backwards on the couch, kissing passionately.  
  
"How long do you think they'll go at it?" Eric asked Jack.  
  
"Dunno, five minutes. What about you, Rachel?"  
  
"I don't like to bet on kissing," the girl said.  
  
"But, it's my brother!" Eric protested.  
  
"Well, yeah, but… what the heck." She relented. "I bet 7 minutes. Loser has to buy the other's coffee for a week."  
  
"Deal," the other two responded.  
  
-  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?" Shawn said as he and Angela were standing in the co-ed bathroom.  
  
"It's the one place where we can talk in private," she responded. "What's going on?" She wasted no time with him.  
  
"I can't tell you." Shawn said wearily sinking down and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Why not?" Angela asked, doing the same.  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt," was his response. He didn't know what he'd do if Angela got hurt…  
  
"Shawn," Angela said slowly. "We've always been able to talk."  
  
"Not this time," he insisted. "This is different Angela. If you get involved in this… you'd get hurt… It's my fault. Cory and Topanga are already in it, I don't want anyone else getting hurt." He was getting dangerously close to tears.  
  
"Shawn…" Angela said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Angela, but I can't, I just can't." Shawn felt tears start to form in his eyes, and quickly brushed them away.  
  
"Please Shawn, I don't want you getting hurt either, maybe I can help you?" She pleaded with him.  
  
"All right," he said after a moment's pause. "But, you can't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't," Angela said slowly.  
  
"Okay then," Shawn took a deep breath. "Three years ago…"  
  
-  
  
"What?! Oh, Shawn!" This was what greeted Cory's ears when he opened the door to the co-ed bathroom.  
  
Angela and Shawn were on the floor, both looking close to tears. "And I think… I think he's going to do it again," Shawn continued, neither of them seeing Cory in the doorway.  
  
"Oh…" Angela repeated, moving over and throwing her arms around Shawn.  
  
"Angela, I've been meaning to say this for a while, and I can't hold it in any more." Shawn said, voice thick with emotion. "I…I think… I think I still love you."  
  
-  
  
Topanga waited impatiently for Cory. He'd said he was just going to look for Shawn, and still wasn't back yet.  
  
Walking out of the student union herself, she nearly crashed headlong into a kissing Shawn and Angela. "Oh, sorry… what are you guys doing?" She cried in surprise.  
  
"We, we got back together." Angela explained.  
  
"I love you, but I'm not sure we should be together right now." Shawn said unsurely.  
  
"Why?" The girl inquired.  
  
"Because, you could get hurt," he said pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I don't care what happens to me, as long as we're together." Angela said, beginning to kiss him again.  
  
Topanga smiled at the two, walking off in search of Cory.  
  
She found him in his dorm room, lying on his bed. But something was different. Along with his black eye, his lip appeared to have been split. Topanga tucked it gingerly, and Cory who'd been asleep, nearly leaped off the bed.  
  
"OW!" he cried pushing Topanga's hand away.  
  
"Sorry," she said in bewilderment. "Cory, what happened?"  
  
He looked at her, calming down slightly. "S…Sorry, well, I came in here to get some book that Eric wanted, and… Chet, Chet was in here. Don't ask me how he got in here, he just… was. When he saw me, he said 'you and that son of mine tell anyone about last night?' And I said 'No, sir.' Then he punched me," (he pointed to his lip) "Then left. It really hurt. I cleaned it up the best I could, then for some reason felt really lightheaded, so I laid down and… that's all I remember."  
  
"Cory, never be a doctor," Topanga said, pushing him back down on the bed. "It's still bleeding," she explained looking at his confused face.  
  
"Oh," he said sheepishly.  
  
Walking over to Shawn's bed, where Cory had apparently thrown the first Ade kit, Topanga picked it back up, then returned to Cory.  
  
"All right, hold still." She said, pulling out a cloth and setting to work.  
  
"Ow," he wined, wincing at her tuch.  
  
"There, you big baby, it's finished."  
  
"Kiss it better?" He begged, giving her a puppy face.  
  
She sighed, but did so. He abruptly grabbed her, pulling her down next to him, and turning the small kiss into a makeout session.  
  
-  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get going." Jack said after his third game of pool.  
  
"Okay, Seeya." Eric said. "Hey Shawn you wanna…" He started, turning to Shawn and Angela, who were on the couch, making out.  
  
"Mmm," was Shawn's only reply.  
  
"I guess that's a no," Rachel said with a grin. "Seeya at home, Jack." She said, turning to him.  
  
"Seeya," he said, heading for the door.  
  
-  
  
Jack walked up to his apartment. Abruptly, he stopped dead. Something was wrong. The apartment's door was unlocked. He'd been the last one out, and he remembered locking it behind him. He shivered, before slowly entering.  
  
He'd barely taken a step inside, when a fist connected with his nose. "Nice to see you again, son. Where's your little red headed friend, huh?" A voice snarled, making Jack's blood run cold.  
  
Jack shivered, and put a hand to his nose. While he had his guard down, Chet took this opportunity to punch his lip. His cold fingers against Jack's.  
  
"Wh…what do you want?" He said, trying to sound brave.  
  
Chet just laughed, and raised his fist as if to hit Jack again. Jack ducked, and tried to back away.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Chet snapped, grabbing him by his shirt.  
  
Jack struggled, but it was in vain. He was trapped.  
  
Chet punched his son's other eye, then pushed him ruffle on the couch. Jack gasped in pain, watching his father heading for the door.  
  
-  
  
George Feeny entered the student union. Kids were sprawled all over the place, but he headed for the small group near the back.  
  
"Mister Matthews, Miss McGuire, do either of you know where Mister Newman is?" He asked, looking around to see if he'd missed seeing the boy.  
  
"He just left," Rachel told him. "I was just leaving myself, would you like me to tell him to meet you somewhere?"  
  
George nodded. "Could you ask him to meet me a few minutes before class tomorrow? I need to discuss his latest essay." Rachel nodded, before heading for the door.  
  
"Seeya in a while, Eric." She said over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye," the boy replied.  
  
-  
  
"Jack?" Rachel called as she entered the apartment.  
  
"Jack?!" She called again, not getting a response.  
  
Heading upstairs, she heard noises coming from the bathroom. The door was open, and Jack stood, his back to her, facing the sink.  
  
"Jack, there you are." Rachel said, walking in.  
  
"Hey," Jack said, pressing some tissue to his nose.  
  
"Jack, what happened to you? It wasn't…" Jack nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was," he said soberly.  
  
"Here, let me help you." The girl offered, getting some tissue and dabbing it at his still bleeding lip.  
  
"Sorry if this hurts," she apologized, stepping closer to him. He let out a pain-filled gasp.  
  
"Ow," he gasped out through clenched teeth.  
  
Rachel took his hand, and he shivered. It was the same one his father had touched… But you could've been comparing night to day. Rachel's hand was warm and comforting, where as Chet's had been cold and hard.  
  
"There," she whispered, gently squeezing his hand. "I did this for Eric the other day," she said, leaning even closer then they already were. Jack could feel her breath on his cheek, then it happened.  
  
Rachel lightly kissed his swollen lip. Jack didn't know why he did it, but he deepened the kiss. Rachel pushed him up against the counter, and slid her arms around him.  
  
Neither was sure how long the kiss lasted, it felt like heaven to both.  
  
"Guys, I'm home!" Eric's voice could be heard from downstairs.  
  
Instantly, they leaped apart, Jack running from the bathroom, mouthing as he did so:  
"We'll talk later."  
  
-  
  
Shawn and Angela walked into his dorm room. Cory and Topanga were gone, and the two walked over to Shawn's bed.  
  
"Where were we?" Shawn asked, sliding his arms around Angela.  
  
"About here, I think." She said, kissing him. Soon, they were making out again.  
  
Shawn's mood couldn't have been better. He was back together with the girl he loved, and he only had two day's worth of homework due!  
  
"I hate to stop," Angela said around 15 minutes later as she pulled away. "But I'll only be a minute. I need to go get some chopstick."  
  
Shawn nodded reluctantly. "Okay, hurry back."  
  
She nodded, leaving the room.  
  
Shawn sighed contentedly, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Abruptly, the door opened. "Angel--- Dad!" Shawn cried, seeing the man standing in the doorway.  
  
"Nice to see you again, son." Chet said gruffly. "Want another present?"  
  
"Shawn, what's…?" Angela's question stopped as she took in the seen before her.  
  
"Angela, run!" Shawn yelled to her, leaping from the bed.  
  
"This your girlfriend?" Chet asked, turning to face the girl. Chet grabbed his son, who'd just reached the door.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." He whispered threateningly.  
  
"Angela…" Shawn gasped out, before he was flung sharply at the nearest wall.  
  
Chet glared at the both of them, before leaving.  
  
His work here was done.  
  
TBC?  
  
[A/N  
I probably could've done a better job with putting Shawn and Angela back together, but I couldn't think of one. I'm also having doubts about Jack and Rachel's kiss. I don't want there to be a fight between the three… On the other hand, that might be a nice subplot. What do you guys think? I need ideas!  
  
Sorry there wasn't much drama in here, and next time they'll be more Feeny.  
  
One more thing, after I'm finished, I was thinking about re-writing season five, and the last episode of season four. I'm a big Turner fan, and got this idea a couple days ago. It's nothing special, just what if Turner had been around for season five? Shawn went through a few big changes that year, with Jack showing up, and getting his first steady girlfriend. I have this vision of Him and Angela making out on Turner's couch every time he opens his apartment door. I know that Shawn didn't live with him but…  
  
Great, I'm rambling again. Well, I'm also working on a few one shot stories also, so that's why this part was so slow in getting out. Anyways, if you leave a review (please do,) give me your suggestion if you have one, and what you think about that season five thing.  
  
Great, this is gonna be longer then the fic at this rate. Well, Seeya!  
Kasumi]  



	4. An extremely short part 3. Sorry

Change of Heart  
  
[This part's kinda short, sorry.]  
  
Eric sat watching television. Tom and Jerry were currently trying to kill each other, and Eric was oblivious to the world around him.  
  
This was good, for on either side of him, Jack and Rachel were very tense. They kept shooting each other nervous glances over Eric's head.  
  
"I'm gonna go finish studying for a test," Rachel said abruptly getting up.  
  
"I'm gonna turn in early, I'm in the middle of this… really good book." Jack said, also getting to his feet.  
  
Eric mearly nodded, not really listening to them.  
  
As soon as they were upstairs, they headed for Jack's room.  
  
His room was unusually messy. His bed was unmade, and the blankets were all over the floor.  
  
"What happened in here?" Rachel asked, sitting on the boy's bed.  
  
"I've been having… girls over?" Jack said, knowing she wouldn't buy it.  
  
"Yeah, and are all there names 'No, Shawn!' or 'Run, guys, run!!'" Rachel said, though her tone was light, her eyes were pooled in concern.  
  
"Okay, you caught me," he admitted quietly.  
  
"Well," Rachel said getting serious. "You have the right to be scared."  
  
Jack fidgeted nervously, then changed the subject. "Yeah well… there's more important things to talk about, like this afternoon."  
  
Rachel unconsciously moved closer to him, before saying, "I know…"  
  
They sat in silence for a few seconds. Finally, Jack broke it by saying,  
"well, it, it felt real nice."  
  
Rachel blushed. "…Yeah, but what did it mean?"  
  
A short pause followed this before Jack said,  
"I don't know, but it could've just been… something between friends."  
  
"…Yeah," Rachel said slowly.  
  
"Should we tell--"  
  
"Guys, Rode Runner's gonna be on… now!" Eric suddenly called.  
  
"Let's cut this short for now." Rachel said.  
  
Jack nodded, and waited for her to leave the room.  
  
"Well, good night." Rachel said, slowly getting to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, 'night," Jack said quietly.  
  
Rachel walked towards the door, then paused as if she was going to say something. Turning back, she walked back over to Jack's bed.  
  
"Rach--" Rachel quickly kissing him on the cheek cut Jack's sentence short.  
  
"Good Ni--" It was Rachel's turn to be cut off by Jack kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
It only lasted a few seconds, but for a minute the two simply stared into each other's eyes.  
  
Silence dominated the room, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Jack said,  
"'Night."  
  
"Good night," she whispered leaving the room.  
  
Once in the hall, Rachel put a finger to her lips and smiled. If she concentrated hard enough, she could still feel his lips on hers…  
  
-  
  
Amy Matthews looked at her daughter. "Morgan honey, do I look fat in this dress?"  
  
"Mom, you look fat in any dress, you're pregnant," Morgan reminded her. Seeing her crest fallen expression, she quickly added, "but you still look really nice…?" She could tell her mother didn't believe her, so she just walked upstairs.  
  
The door opened, and Cory and Topanga entered. Cory had a black eye, and his lip was swollen.  
  
"C'mon Topanga," Cory persuaded, "I want a kiss!"  
  
"Fine," she relented. "Just because you look pathetic begging." He smiled, before beginning to kiss her. He quickly pulled away, wincing in pain, and massaging his lip. "Ow," he muttered.  
  
"You were able to makeout with me fine this afternoon," Topanga reminded him. Those were her last words before Cory'' lips were back on hers.  
  
Deciding to leave the two alone, and question her son later, Amy left the room.  
  
The back door opened, and George entered.  
  
"Oh c'mon, I see enough of this in my classes." He protested [that seemed a bit OOC to me, sorry.]  
  
Blushing lightly, Topanga ended the kiss, gently patting Cory on the head. "There you go," she said moving to the table.  
  
Cory followed, glancing over at Feeny as he did so.  
  
"So, Mr. Feeny, whadya want?" Cory asked, walking to the refrigerator.  
  
"Well, Mister Matthews," he began, moving to sit down across from Topanga. "I was wanting to talk to you about Mister Hunter."  
  
Cory nearly dropped the milk. Three years before, when Chet had first done this to Shawn, Mr. Feeny had found out. But now, it was different. Shawn was different. He wasn't sure if he should, or even if he wanted to, how could he tell Feeny?  
  
"Cory, I think that's enough milk," Topanga's voice brought him back to earth. He turned, and realized that he had poured the milk all over the counter.  
  
"Oh. Oops," he said sheepishly, smiling gratefully at Topanga as she walked over to help him with the mess.  
  
George cleared his throat, reminding the two of his presence.  
  
"Well, ummmmm," Cory faultered. He didn't know how to say it. Luckily, Cory was saved by his father entering.  
  
"Hey Cory, Topanga, George," Alan Matthews greeted the three.  
  
"Hiya, dad." Cory said, tossing the unused glass of milk in the sink.  
  
George and Topanga gave him similar greetings, and Topanga put the milk away for Cory.  
  
"D'you have any icecream?" Cory asked his father, moving to the freezer.  
  
"Yeah… not for long, though." this last comment was directed at George, because Cory obviously wasn't listening.  
  
"Topanga, get the bowls and spoons, what flavor should we have, Chocolate or vanilla?" He asked excitedly. "Oh it doesn't matter, I'll just take both."  
  
"Remind me to never allow him sugar again," Topanga muttered to the two older men before walking back over to Cory. "I don't want much, so we could just share."  
  
"Whatever," Cory said scooping icecream into the single bowl.  
  
After finishing scooping the icecream, Cory picked up the bowl and spoons, walking to the table, leaving Topanga to put the remaining items away. She joined Cory at the table, smiling at his childish behavior.  
  
"So Alan, didn't you want some help with those petunias of yours?"  
  
[They don't have petunias, I know. Well, they do now! MWHAHAHAHA!!! ::watches as readers back away from her in fear.]  
  
"Yes, follow me." The two men exited, leaving the teens alone once again.  
  
"I wonder what Shawn and Angela are doing right now?" Topanga said, putting down her spoon.  
  
"Probably kissing," Cory replied through a mouthful of icecream.  
  
He couldn't be more wrong.  
  
-  
  
Angela was frozen for a moment. The door still was open from Chet's exit about a minute before. Shawn lay motionless on the floor.  
  
Angela finally made her legs move, and she crawled over to him.  
  
His eyes were closed, but luckily his breathing was normal. Angela gently touched the place where his head had hit the wall. It was slightly swollen, and a small trickle of blood came from a small gash.  
  
"Sh-Shawn," Angela said in a whisper, pressing her fingers against the wound, in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
  
No response came from the boy. "Shawn?" Angela said louder, pulling his head into her lap, so that she could get a better look at the wound. When still no response came from the boy, Angela started to panic.  
  
-  
  
Running. Shawn didn't know why, but he was running. Someone was running behind him, but who it was Shawn wasn't sure. His instincts just told him 'keep running, just keep running…' So Shawn did so  
  
It was then that he heard it. A pain filled scream. Angela's scream. It was coming from behind him, and Shawn stopped.  
  
Turning, he noticed that the footsteps had stopped. Known was behind him. Before he could ponder on this, Angela's scream echoed through his ears once again.  
  
"Angela!" He cried, running in the direction where he fought the girl was.  
  
He eventually found her, sprawled on the ground, her body bruised and battered, unmoving.  
  
"A…Angela?" he asked tentatively, dropping to his knees beside her.  
  
He really started to get worried when the girl's shallow breathing stopped all together. "A-Angela?" He asked again, listening for a heartbeat.  
  
Her hand felt cold when he picked it up. And it ws then that Shawn knew, Angela was dead.  
  
[A/N  
Yes, it's over. This part, I mean. I'm not saying if she died or not, I think most of you can guess. I'll tell ya if you were right next time.  
  
I think this part sucked, what about you? Well, I'm off to type the next part!  
:)  
Kasumi]  



	5. part 4

Change of Heart  
  
Part 4  
  
[A/N  
So far, only one person guest correctly about Angela's death.  
  
Um, not much to say here… Jack/Rachel fluff alert, S/A interaction… Feeny-Eric bonding, Chet makes another appearance, too.  
  
Enjoy!]  
  
Shawn's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Sh-Shawn?" Angela whispered. It'd been nearly 20 minutes since Chet had left, and Angela had nearly given up hope. When Shawn had come to, his head had still been resting in Angela's lap, and she was gently stroking the hair around the wound.  
  
He stared up at her, as if surprised to see her. "A-Angela?" He said, voice very shaky. "I…I thought…" he didn't go on. He couldn't go on, not with out breaking down and crying. But he didn't need to tell her. Angela grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Shawn squeezed back the tears, at the same time hanging onto Angela's hand for dear life. They sat there in silence for a few moments, Shawn's breathing ragged, Angela trying to reassure both him and herself.  
  
Eventually, Shawn loosened his grip slightly. Angela looked over at the alarm clock, 10:30.  
  
"Cory and Topanga should be back soon, where ever they are." She whispered, getting a nod from Shawn in response.  
  
"Wanna stick around until then?" Shawn tried to make his tone light, but the fear behind it was evident.  
  
Angela sensed this, and nodded. She wouldn't leave Shawn even if he'd told her to. Not like this.  
  
Shawn sat up and winced slightly. "OW," he muttered, "what happened to my head?"  
  
"It's not that bad," Angela haisand to reassure him. "It was only bleeding a little bit." Shawn reached up, and gingerly touched the cut.  
  
The bleeding had stopped, yes. But the skin was still extremely tender. Shawn said nothing, just let out a small gasp of pain.  
  
Slowly, he got to his feet, and walked to his bed. Angela walked behind him, just incase he lost his balance.  
  
Not saying a word, they laid down, wrapping the other in a comforting embrace. They lay there for a long time, both trying to forget the horrific event they'd just been through.  
  
Neither knew when they fell asleep. They were just happy that the other was okay.  
  
About a half an hour later, Cory and Topanga returned. Cory's face was covered in icecream, and he was trying to lick every last drop off.  
  
"Mmm… did I miss any?"  
  
"Yes," Topanga said as Cory reached in his pocket for his keys. "Right here." With that, she leaned over kissing him tenderly on the lips.  
  
[I think I make them kiss too much…]  
  
Once Cory had unlocked the door, he quickly returned the gesture. Walking inside, they were met by Shawn and Angela, asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"Awww…" Topanga whispered, smiling at the other couple.  
  
"Whoa," Cory breathed. "Check out Shawn's head."  
  
Topanga gasped, seeing the cut, and the dried blood around it. "You don't suppose," She asked, grabbing Cory's hand in horror.  
  
"I-I don't know." The curly haired boy replied.  
  
Though these remarks had been fairly quiet, they'd succeeded in waking the others.  
  
"Hey, guys," Shawn greeted them sleepily.  
  
Angela also greeted them, gently pulling herself out of Shawn's embrace.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She asked him quietly. He nodded, wishing she wouldn't leave him.  
  
If she did, he might not see her again in the morning. But he refused to tell anyone this. Instead, he contented himself with giving Angela a "thank you," kiss on the cheek. She returned the kiss, before leaving.  
  
Topanga glanced from Shawn, and then to Angela's retreating figure. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cory. Keep an eye on him, all right?" Cory nodded.  
  
Topanga gave one last worried glance at the boys before leaving the room.  
  
"What happened?" Cory demanded, once the door was closed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Shawn said quietly.  
  
"But Shawn…"  
  
"Please Cory, not now…" Cory hesitated, before nodding.  
  
"All right," he said, voice still filled with concern.  
  
-  
  
"NNNNOOOO!!!" Jack's scream shattered the silence of the apartment.  
  
The boy bolted up, the sheets tangled around him. He was breathing very fast, and he was drenched in a cold sweat. His hands were clenched into tight fists, and he was tremmbling violently.  
  
In the next room, Rachel was awakened by his scream. She too sat up and looked around her. The room was once again filled with silence, but this did not reassure Rachel. She got up as quietly as possible, and made her way to her bedroom door.  
  
Back in his room, Jack drew his knees up to his chest. That'd been the worst one so far.  
  
He and Rachel had been sitting on the couch downstairs, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Chet's replaced Rachel's hand. Looking around for his redheaded love, Jack was horrified to not see her anywhere.  
  
Pulling his hand sharply from Chet's grasp, Jack leaped to his feet. He scanned the room, before sprinting towards the stairs. He never got there. He tripped over something. Or rather, someone. Looking down, Jack saw that it was a body. But not just anybody, Rachel's lifeless body.  
  
Jack let out a mix between a scream and a sob, but he forced himself to continue. Every few steps however, he kept tripping over more and more bodies. Shawn, his girlfriend Angela, Eric…  
  
He was so preoccupied reliving his nightmare that he didn't hear the door open. Rachel padded quietly over to his bed, where Jack sat, facing the wall. Rachel gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and Jack not expecting this, jumped and let out a short gasp.  
  
"Jack?" Rachel asked quietly, sitting down beside him.  
  
"…Oh. Rachel. Sorry if I woke you," Jack said quietly, trying to regain his composer.  
  
"That's okay. Are you all right?" Rachel saw right through him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine…" Jack tried to tell himself that this was true, but he couldn't. It was all just too much. "I don't know… I think I'm okay…"  
  
There was a sense of vulnerability about him, something that he wasn't used to.  
  
Like Shawn, Jack tried to keep his feelings hidden from others, something he'd grown accustomed to doing.  
  
Though Rachel was more open with her feelings, she wasn't sure what to say. Which is probably why she hugged him.  
  
Jack was just as surprised as her, but didn't try to pull out of her strangely reassuring embrace. "It's gonna be okay," Rachel whispered.  
  
"If we stay like this, then it'll be more then okay." Jack didn't know what he was saying anymore.  
  
For the third time that day, their lips met. Passion radiated from both of them, as the kiss deepened.  
  
They eventually fell asleep, Jack's nerves calmed by Rachel being there. And that's where Eric found them the next morning.  
  
-  
  
Eric Matthews walked into his parent's backyard. The place was deserted, especially considering that it was only eight in the morning.  
  
Eric wasn't here to bother George Feeny, for once. He needed to think, and this seemed the best place to do it.  
  
He sunk down on the porch swing, sighing heavily. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen… Well, it wasn't as if Rachel wasn't allowed to pick Jack over him, but he'd always thought…  
  
Eric was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure in the next yard.  
  
George glanced over the fence, surprised to see Eric there. "Morning Eric," he greeted the teen. Surprisingly, he got no response from the usually hyper active boy.  
  
"Eric?" George asked tentatively, looking closer at the boy.  
  
When still no reply came from the next yard, George took drastic measures.  
  
Eric practically jumped off the swing, when he felt a spray of water on his face. Looking up, he saw George, hose in hand, looking quizzically at him.  
  
"Oh hey, Mr. Feeny." Eric greeted his teacher dully, wiping the water absently from his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Feeny questioned.  
  
"Mr. Feeny, have you ever been in love?" The question surprised the man. "Because I have, but she loves someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rachel McGuire, but she loves someone else. Jack. I found them asleep in each other's arms this morning."  
  
"Well," Feeny began slowly. "Do they know you saw them?"  
  
"No, they didn't wake up." Eric explained, moving to stand by the fence.  
  
"Well, you should talk to them about it, see what really happen."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Feeny." Eric said after a moment.  
  
"Oh and Eric," George stopped him just as he was leaving. "Do you know why Jack, Shawn and your brother all had black eyes yesterday?" Eric stopped and frowned.  
  
"…No, I really didn't notice, but I'll ask Jack about it when I get back."  
  
"Thank you," George said, watching Eric leave, looking a lot happier then when he'd entered.  
  
-  
  
Shawn sat bolt up right in bed for about the third time that night. He was able to slow his breathing almost instantly now, and wiped the thin layer of sweat from his face.  
  
Looking across the room, he saw Cory was still asleep. Shawn was glad about this. Before, he'd almost always woken Cory with his nightmares, and he didn't want Cory getting more involved then he already was.  
  
Sighing, Shawn laid back down, not wanting to go back to sleep.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling, wishing he had someone to talk to. If only Jonathan Turner was still around…  
  
--Flashback to sometime in third season-  
  
Shawn sighed heavily, and stared wearily down at his homework.  
  
"You're doing homework?" Shawn looked up at the voice, to see Jonathan Turner, his English teacher as well as the person who he was living with, standing over him.  
  
"It's last week's." He admitted sheepishly.  
  
John smiled, and cleared some of the books off the couch so that he could sit down. "Weren't you and Matthews going to chubbies tonight?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, but he had to cancel. Something about going to a movie with Topanga."  
  
"They've been hanging out a lot," John observed. Shawn nodded.  
  
"I wonder what it's like to be in love like that." He thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know, I'm always changing relationships." Turner admitted.  
  
"So am I, I'm nervous to get into a long relationship." Shawn said, looking down at his homework to hide his blush.  
  
"Actually, I am too." Turner pretended to check if Shawn had misspelled a word to hide the fact that he was blushing as well.  
  
"I saw this girl in the hall, she was black, but really pretty!"  
[Guess who I'm talking about ^.^.]  
  
John nodded. "Wanna get a pizza?"  
  
"Yeah, I could smear the soss all over this homework, and that could be my excuse to not turn it in!" Shawn said happily.  
  
"Only one problem, that's for my class." Turner said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Umm. . . I meant… errrr…"  
  
"Cheese or pepperoni?" John called from the phone.  
  
"Mmm… both!" Shawn called back, smiling.  
  
-Flashback mode off-  
  
But Shawn hadn't spoken to Turner in almost two years. He remembered that conversation in patellar, because it was the first time he'd spoken about asking Angela out. Of course, he hadn't done it for two years but…  
  
Shawn wondered if Angela was up yet. It was around 7:30. He could talk to Angela about anything. Well, almost anything. He tried to hide almost all his emotions from everyone, but especially her. But, what with everything that was going on again, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep that up.  
  
Shawn sighed, and closed his eyes. He concentrated on Angela's smiling face.  
  
Abruptly, the door opened. Shawn opened one eye a crack, and saw Topanga standing in the doorway. Not noticing that he was awake, Topanga walked to Cory.  
  
Sitting down on his bed, she took the sleeping boy's hand in hers. Leaning down, she touched his lips gently with hers. A few seconds later, Cory's eyes opened.  
  
"Mmm, morning," he said smiling sleepily up at her. She returned the smile, and they resumed making out.  
  
Shawn sighed and rolled over, so that he was facing the wall. A few minutes later, the door opened again. But this time, it was Angela.  
  
The girl walked over to Shawn's bed, quietly sitting down beside him. Like Topanga, she too seemed to think that Shawn was asleep. Angela reached over, and gently began stroking his hair. Shawn sighed in pleasure, and Angela stopped abruptly. Shawn was caught.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Angela demanded in a whisper.  
  
"Sense before Topanga came in," Shawn responded. "Gimme a kiss, please?"  
  
Angela sighed, but relented. Soon, both the couples were kissing, and they weren't the only ones.  
  
-  
  
"So you see Eric, that's what's been going on." Jack said.  
  
"The same thing happened three years ago," Eric said slowly.  
  
"What?" The color drained from Jack's face. "T-To who?"  
  
"To Shawn," Eric said quietly, watching Rachel put a reassuring arm around the other boy.  
  
"Eric," the redheaded girl began, "if you're uncomfortable with Jack and I going out, say so.  
  
"…No, I don't mind. On one condition."  
  
"Anything," Rachel told him.  
  
"Are we still friends?"  
  
For a moment, there was silence. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" Rachel asked shocked.  
  
"Good. I was just making sure." Eric said quietly.  
  
"Well um, I'm gonna go… annoy Cory." Eric said, getting to his feet. "Seeya in school!" He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.  
  
"Ssssssoooo…" Jack said once he and Rachel were alone.  
  
"…Yeah…" She said, just as confused on what to say.  
  
"So um, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Jack asked nervously.  
  
"…Yes," Rachel said in a choked whisper.  
  
It only took a second before they were back in each other's arms, tenderly kissing the other. But the moment wouldn't last…  
  
-  
  
Silence hung in the dorm room, except for the occasional heavy breathing when one of the couples broke apart. The tranquility of the moment was shattered as the door burst open. Surprised, all four leaped apart.  
  
Chet stood in the doorway, surveying the seen before him. "Nice to see you again, son." He growled at Shawn.  
  
Shawn let out a gasp, and pulled Angela closer to him.  
  
"Don't you wanna see me?" Chet began to walk closer to the boy's bed. Shawn was frozen in place; all he could think to do was protect Angela…  
  
He was abruptly slammed into a wall as Chet's fist connected with his head. But Shawn wouldn't be beaten so easily. He sprang back over to Angela, knocking Chet's fist out of the way seconds before it would send the girl flying.  
  
Chet growled in annoyance, returning his attention to Shawn. His fists lashed out at the boy, Shawn's body paralyzed in fear.  
  
He dimly felt the blows hitting him, and heard Angela scream. But in pain or fear he wasn't sure.  
  
He fell backwards, landing limply on the bed. Chet, satisfied that his son was hurt enough for the time being, walked across the room.  
  
Cory and Topanga had been heading for the door, trying to escape to get help. They would've made it too, if Cory hadn't tripped over something. Chet whirled and grabbed Topanga by her shirt. The girl shrieked, and tried to break lose.  
  
"Topanga!" Cory cried, lunging at Chet. He released Topanga and grabbed Cory.  
  
He began to administer the same treatment that he'd done to Shawn to Cory. Cory gasped in pain, but managed to choke out these words.  
  
"Run. Topanga…" Topanga stared at Cory, who was being suspended a few feet off the ground, being attacked viciously by Chet.  
  
As much as she wanted to run, she couldn't leave Cory like this. Turning to the others, she saw that Shawn had passed out. Angela looked like Topanga felt, shocked and scared.  
  
"W-we've got to do something." Topanga mouthed to the other girl, as another yelp of pain came from Cory.  
  
"I know," Angela mouthed back, her lip trembling. "But what?" Topanga pointed to the door, forcing herself to move towards it. Angela gave Shawn a concerned look, before getting to her feet as well.  
  
The girls sprinted towards the door, but a thud from behind them made them stop.  
  
Cory lay motionless on the ground. Like Shawn, he was bleeding heavily.  
  
"Cory!" Topanga cried through a sob. She was about to run to him, but a heavy hand on her shoulder stopped her. Chet's. Topanga gasped, not wanting to turn around.  
  
"You scared girly?" Chet's voice growled in her ear. It's impolite to not face someone when they're talking to you." He said next when Topanga made no move to speak or face him.  
  
He grabbed her, turning her around sharply, twisting her arm slightly. She screamed in pain, trying to break lose from Chet's grasp.  
  
Angela didn't know what to do. The boys were unconscious, and Topanga was helpless. She had to do something…  
  
Running over to Chet, she slapped him for all she was worth.  
  
"I've had a lotta practice." She explained at Topanga's stunned expression.  
  
Chet released the blond, and she rushed to Angela. But Chet wasn't done. He grabbed Angela, this time. The girl sucked in her breath sharply, staring into his cold face.  
  
"Nobody slaps Chet Hunter and gets away with it." He whispered dangerously at her. She shivered, not knowing what to do.  
  
Topanga looked on helplessly, tears of fear coming to her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a movement came from the floor a few feet away. Topanga was to upset and scared to pay much attention to it, but she did pay attention to Chet's gasp as someone thudded into him.  
  
He released Angela, who staggered over to Topanga. They both looked to see who their savor was. Cory.  
  
"CORY!" Topanga cried, seeing her battered fiancé struggling to stay upright. Then Topanga did something she should've done a long time ago. She grabbed the phone.  
  
Chet froze, fist intchs from breaking Cory's nose. "Drop that phone," he grolwed at Topanga.  
  
"No," she said, trying to keep the fear from her voice. "You've hurt my friends, my boyfriend, and me. I won't let you do anymore." With that, she dialed 911.  
  
Chet bolted for the door, heading for Jack's apartment. Angela ran after him, only getting a hard slap in response from Chet's hand as he ran down the hall.  
  
She staggered back in, and faced the other two. "Wh-What now?" In response to Angela's question, Cory slumped to the ground, unconscious once again.  
  
Topanga hung up the phone, and walked to Cory's prown figure. "I don't know." She whispered, watching Shawn run to Shawn.  
  
Topanga shivered as she began to examin the wounds on Cory. She could almost hear Jack and Rachel's screams even from here…  
  
[A/N  
I'm so sorry! I was really tired when I wrote the abusive parts. If you want, I'll change the rading, or re-write this chapter.  
  
Um, they're'll be one more part to this ficsy, pluss an epiloge. I'm gonna be sad when it's over, but after this I'm gonna take a break from abuse. I might work on my season five re-write. Well, here's a sneak preview of all my BMW fics at the moment.  
  
Season five. Episode 1: Reuniting  
  
Int. classroom. Cory, Topanga, and Shawn are sitting in their desks along with other students, (Angela included.)  
  
Cory: Five bucks says that Feeny's our teacher.  
Shawn: Deal.  
Topanga: (To Angela) So, how long you've lived here?  
Angela: About two years, I just transferred to this school, my old one had this thing against black people…  
Topanga: Oh, I'm sorry.  
Angela: That's okay. (looks at the boys.) I still can't believe you know such hoties!  
Topanga: (blushs and smiles) Well, Cory over there's my boyfriend, and Shawn changes girlfriends faster then you can snap your fingures.  
Angela: (eyes Shawn thoughtfully) At that moment, the door opens. The room falls silent, as a familiar teacher enters.  
  
Lame, right? Well, that's just the first draft. I know they were OOC, but I wrote it at 2 AM last night.  
  
Um, I'm also working on Rachel's diary, it's in titled simpithy, and so far it's just some entries serrounding Chet's heart attack. I might do a regular diary for her, I love her character…  
  
Well, I think I've rambbled enough, now flame me for writing such abusive content.  
G'bye,  
Kasumi]  
  
  



	6. part 5

Change of Heart  
  
Part 5  
  
[A/N I'm sorry this part took so long to be up, but with the way ff.net's been acting; I haven't been on for two weeks!  
  
Also, I need to apologize for my comment in the last part. The one during the Turner-Shawn flashback about Angela. I was re-reading it, and I had actually meant to write, "I saw this girl, she's new. Maybe you've seen her, black, real pretty?" Or something along those lines. I should've re-read that part a little bit more. I'm sorry. Also, I apologize in advance for the end. There will be an epilogue, which I'm currently writing. It's pure fluff…::sigh:: it should be up soon.  
  
Enjoy!]  
  
George Feeny checked his watch for the third time in as many minutes. Jack was supposed to have been here a half an hour ago, but there was still no sine of him.  
  
Unlike his younger half-brother, it was unusual for Jack to be late for anything, and this worried George.  
  
He too remembered Chet's unexpected behavior a few years before, and was concerned for both the boy's safety. He'd warned Alan the night before and Alan had promised to keep a look out for him.  
  
A knock came from the door, interrupting George's thoughts.  
  
"Come in." He said, knowing perfectly well who it was.  
  
Though George recognized the person in the doorway, he was still surprised with the way he'd changed.  
  
"It's been a while George." Jonathan Turner said, stepping fully into the room.  
  
His hair was slightly short, and he couldn't look more different from the last time George had seen him.  
  
It'd been two years before, just after a terrible moder cycle accident. All of them especially Shawn had been very shaken up, and even more so at his unexpected deception to leave.  
  
"I need to take off for a while." He'd said, hefting his lone duffel bag onto his shoulder. "You have my number." He'd said to George, just before he'd driven off on his bike.  
  
"Yes, it certainly has Jonathan." George agreed, still staring dumfounded at the younger man.  
  
"So, you think Chet's back." John wasted no time in getting to the point.  
  
"Yes, I do." George said, offering him a seat.  
  
John sighed heavily, as he sunk into the chair.  
  
"Have you talked to him at all?"  
  
"No. His older brother, Jack was supposed to be here a half an hour ago, but as you can see, he's not."  
  
"If he's anything like Shawn, you'll be here for a while." Jon smiled fondly thinking about his former student.  
  
"Actually, Jack's very organized. He's usually never late." George sighed worriedly.  
  
"You don't think anything happened to the kid, do you?" Jonathan sighed heavily.  
  
They sat in silence, both deep in thought.  
  
-  
  
Rachel smiled down at Jack's sleeping form. Quietly getting to her feet, she placed a blanket over him. She picked up the grocery list from the kitchen counter, and scribbled a quick note to Jack.  
  
'Jack, I just went to buy groceries, be back soon. You're suppose to meet Mr. Feeny at 9:30 don't be late! Love, Rachel'  
  
Placing the note where the list had been, she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, before leaving.  
  
-  
  
Chet watched the redheaded girl leave the apartment. He wondered how she knew Jack, and if she knew about him. He couldn't believe he'd been hurting his sons once again, and was here to apologize. But, not with the girl here.  
  
He'd just have a beer while he waited…  
  
-  
  
The door slamming woke Jack.  
  
"Rachel?" He said, looking around confused.  
  
"Morning, Son." Chet's voice made Jack's blood run cold. "Who's this Rachel girl? Your roommate?"  
  
Jack was to terrify to answer his father, and Chet saw this.  
  
"Or is she something more?" Chet picked up Rachel's note, and read it aloud.  
  
"So, she is something more," he said after reading it. "And who's this Mr. Feeny character?" His voice was cold, and slurred with alcohol. His hands were clenched into fists, his dirty fingernails digging into his palms.  
  
"N-No, you've got it wrong." Jack tried to make his voice strong, but didn't do so well.  
  
But it was like Chet hadn't heard him. "Is this Feeny guy related to the police?! You afraid of me, so you're going to the police?!" Chet moved towards Jack, his son shrinking back in fear.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What did I do?"  
  
"Because you deserve it! You're worthless! Because of you, your mother and I got divorced!"  
  
Jack began shaking. Though he'd never known his father until now, he'd blamed himself for this for as long as he could remember.  
  
"Th-That's not true! Mom said I-it was because of you." Jack was still shaking, his fingers digging into the blanket.  
  
It was at this moment that Chet snapped. With all the liquor he'd consumed in the past few days, and all the extra running around he'd been doing, he lost it. Making a sound like a mad dog, he leaped on him.  
  
Jack was thrown to the floor, Chet landing beside him. He grabbed Jack ruffly, and it was like all of Jack's worst nightmares were coming true.  
  
As Chet's fists hit Jack's body, the memory of this was pounded into his brain.  
  
Chet had a look of almost insanity on his face, fingers covered in the stickiness of Jack's blood.  
  
"I-I don't care what you do to me… just… don't… hurt… anyone… else…" Jack lost consciousness soon after he said this, the darkness a welcome relief to the terrified boy.  
  
-  
  
Pain… darkness… Angela… he had to help Angela…  
  
Shawn forced his eyes open, but he was still unable to move. The room was blurry, and it hurt to move anything.  
  
Slowly, things began to come into focus, and he heard far away-sounding voices.  
  
"We should call the police."  
  
"But we have no proof."  
  
"Believe me sweetheart, you and Shawn are proof enough."  
  
"Yeah Cory, you and Shawn… Shawn! Are you okay?"  
  
Shawn blinked again, and Angela's face came into view. "Y-Yeah, are you?"  
  
"Yeah, oh… you're still bleeding."  
  
Shawn winced as he felt a cold washcloth being applied to one of the many cuts on his body.  
  
"Don't move," Angela whispered.  
  
Shawn forced himself to comply, and looked around the rest of the room.  
  
He was still on his bed, the blankets covered in blood. Cory was on the floor by the door, Topanga kneeling over him.  
  
Cory was awake as well, looking bruised and battered. He gave Shawn a week smile.  
  
"We have strong chicks for girlfriends." He said wryly.  
  
Shawn smiled back, but said nothing.  
  
"Hey, where'd my dad go anyway?" He asked a moment later, concern in his already pain-filled voice.  
  
"Topanga scared him away," Angela replied, giving her friend a smile.  
  
"You don't think he went after Jack, do you?" Shawn said in horror.  
  
"I don't know-- Shawn, what are you doing?!" Shawn barely heard Angela's last few words. He was already on his feet, and racing for the door. Though his body was still in a lot of pain, he was running purely on adrenaline and fear… Fear for his brother, fear for Eric, fear for them all…  
  
Cory was beside him in an instant, the girls yelling out protests from across the room. Cory reached over and pulled open the door, he and Shawn sprinting down the hallway.  
  
"Cory!"  
  
"Shawn!" Topanga and Angela called in unison. But they got no response from the two boys.  
  
"You gotta love 'em." Angela said, heading for the door herself.  
  
"Yeah," Topanga said, doing the same.  
  
"When I catch up with him, remind me to kill him, okay? He's never scared me so much."  
  
"Same with Cory, that boy drives me crazy sometimes…" Topanga shook her head, but she was deeply concerned for their heroic and somewhat thickheaded boyfriends.  
  
-  
  
"Mr. Feeny!" George and Jonathan turned simultaneously to face the just opened door.  
  
Eric Matthews stood in its place, out of breath. A redheaded girl that Jonathan had never seen before stood beside him, looking terrified.  
  
"Eric, Rachel, what is it?" George asked in alarm.  
  
"Whoa, hey Mr. Turner!" Eric said, spotting his old teacher.  
  
"I-It's Jack." Rachel's voice was shaky. "W-we just found him laying on the living room floor, with that… that horrible father of his passed out on the couch." Her voice broke completely now, and she began to sob.  
  
The two teachers looked at the teens before them, Rachel trying desperately to regain control of herself.  
  
"I-I'm sorry… Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Rachel McGuire," she said in a somewhat steadier voice to Jonathan.  
  
"Jonathan Turner," he replied. "I used to teach Eric here English class. I taught Shawn, Cory, and Topanga as well."  
  
Rachel said nothing, just continued to dab at her eyes.  
  
"All right," George said after a moment's pause. "Let's head over to your apartment. Just let me call your parents, Eric."  
  
"Did you call Shawn? I'm sure he'd want to be with his brother," John said awkwardly.  
  
"We tried, but know-one answered." Eric replied.  
  
Jonathan nodded, moving towards the door.  
  
"Well, let's get going, Jack's counting on us." Rachel said worriedly, walking out of the room.  
  
The three men followed behind the concerned redhead, feeling exactly how she looked.  
  
-  
  
Jack moaned as he regained consciousness. He was still in severe pain, and he weakly looked around him.  
  
He was lying on the floor of the living room, his father past out on the couch. Jack tried to get to his feet, but was unable to perform the usually simple task. He fell backwards with a thud, making Chet stir, and Jack freezes.  
  
But luckily, Chet didn't awaken. Jack tried again to get up, and again failed.  
  
At that moment, the door burst open. Cory and Shawn, looking terrible, ran in.  
  
"Jack! Are you okay? Did he--"  
  
"Shh!!" Jack gasped out through his pain. "Y-You'll wake him up. Now, quick, help me out of here…"  
  
The younger boys walked to Jack, not very sure as to how they were supposed to help him.  
  
Finally, Cory and Shawn pulled him to his feet, putting one of his arms around each of their shoulders. Slowly, the three injured boys made their way towards the door, but a movement stopped them from exiting.  
  
Chet opened his eyes. For a minute, he was confused. There were his sons, bloody and battered, looking almost afraid of him.  
  
But, anger quickly replaced Chet's confusion. There was still a large amount of alcohol in his bloodstream, and his head was pounding.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" He snarled at the boys.  
  
They instantly stopped. Though it was only out of surprise, and they remained motionless for a few seconds, it was all the time Chet needed.  
  
He sprung from the couch, and grabbed the nearest boy to him. This happened to be Cory, and he franticly gestured for the other two to run.  
  
Shawn was poised on doing so, but Jack wasn't able to. He could barely stay upright, let alone move at a very fast pace.  
  
Chet looked with anger at Cory. His face was covered with cuts and bruises, given to him by Chet's own fists.  
  
"You scared of me boy?" When Cory shook his head uncertainly, Chet replied. "You and that sonna mine tell the police on me?"  
  
"N-No, Mr. Hunter." Cory said nervously.  
  
Chet didn't reply, just pushed Cory against the kitchen counter.  
  
"You scared now?"   
  
Shawn watched all of this, and the events afterwards as though he was in a dream. If he'd been on Jack's other side, then it would be him that his dad was currently using as a punching bag. If he'd kept his big mouth shut and not complained so much, Angela wouldn't be hurt. None of them would, if it wasn't for him.  
  
Cory was on the verge of blacking out again. The world was coming in and out of focus, and it was as if he was numbed to the pain that he was going through.  
  
Abruptly, someone crashed into Chet. Cory blinked as the fist that probably would've broken his nose wizzed harmlessly into the counter.  
  
"Stop! You're hurting my friends, because of me. You're hurting my girlfriend because of me. You're hurting everyone because of me! Stop hurting them! If you have to hurt someone, then do it to me!" Shawn's words were almost impossible to understand. He was in tears, and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
He lunged at Chet, pushing him away from Cory, who staggered away, staring weakly at his best friend.  
  
"If that's what you want, then." Chet said menacingly.  
  
"No!" Jack moved slowly towards them. "Shawn doesn't deserve any of this. None of them do! But, if it's true what you said, and it's my fault you and mom got divorced, then do it to me!"  
  
Jack's face was white, but with pain or fear the others couldn't tell. He like Shawn was shaking, his fists lashing out at the empty air.  
  
Chet looked slightly overwhelmed, but kept a threatening grin on his face.  
  
"If that's the way you boys wanna play," he said slowly. "Then, let's play."  
  
-  
  
Angela ran up the stairs of the apartment building that Shawn had lived in the year before. She could hear the others running behind her, but ignored their calls to slow down.  
  
Soon, Rachel was beside her.  
  
The two groups had collided with one another in the lobby, each exchanging quick hellos and stories.  
  
"D-Do you think they're okay?" She gasped out as they reached their floor.  
  
Angela didn't respond, just continued onwards.  
  
Topanga was a few feet behind the other two, face pale with concern and exhaustion.  
  
The two teachers were on the floor below, not being as athletic as the younger women. Eric had been sent by George to bring his parents and hopefully the police.  
  
Angela and Rachel reached the door first, and even before opening it, they could tell there was trouble.  
  
"Careful!" Cory's voice could be heard yelling.  
  
A crash sounded, and a yell of pain was heard.  
  
Rachel through open the door, and was pushed backwards by someone crashing into her.  
  
"Shawn!" She and Angela cried, the boy staring in bewilderment at the two of them.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing here…?" He gasped, out of breath from all the running he'd been doing.  
  
"There's no time for explanations," Jonathan had come up, Topanga beside him.  
  
Shawn stared, but another cry of pain reminded him of the other two boys still inside.  
  
The six of them entered the apartment, the girls stepping back in fear.  
  
Chet had Cory in a painful-looking grasp, and Jack was lying on the ground about three feet away.  
  
"Cory!" Shawn ran over, tackling Chet to the best of his abilities.  
  
The hellish experience continued, the newcomers not knowing how they could help. Jonathan tried to call the police on his cellular phone, but the battery was too low for any talking to be done. The apartment's phone was in the middle of the battle zone, and impossible for anyone to get at.  
  
Jack was thrown out of the sort of wrestling match that'd been created. Being the most injured of them, it wasn't as easy for him to stay on his feet.  
  
"Jack!" Rachel ran towards him, Jack trying desperately to ward off her concern.  
  
"Rach, there's no time for this!" He panted, wiping some blood from his forehead.  
  
Cory was next out, being hit from behind and sent flying.  
  
"Cory!" Topanga tried to break his fall with her body, but Cory being a lot heavier than her sent them both crashing to the ground.  
  
Only Chet and Shawn remained now, both exhausted.  
  
Jack wasn't going to give up that easily. Pulling away from Rachel's concerned embrace, he staggered back across the room.  
  
"Jack!" He had to fight hard to not give into her protests.  
  
"Stop." His voice was calm, the pain and fear hidden somehow. "Stop hurting everyone."  
  
"You think I'm going to . . . " Chet stopped. The world was coming in and out of focus for the him, and he was turning rather pale.  
  
Shawn looked nervously up at his father, but while he was doing this, Chet took the advantage to backhand him.  
  
Shawn was thrown across the room, almost colliding with the wall. Jonathan moved quickly, stepping in front of the wall that would've broken Shawn's neck.  
  
Shawn crashed into him, landing with a painful thud on the floor at his feet.  
  
"Shawn?" Angela asked hesitantly. Jonathan reached down to give the boy a hand up, but Shawn was already on his feet.  
  
He staggered back across the room, to where Jack and his father were standing.  
  
"Shawn! Stay there!" Jack cried, from where he was being strangled.  
  
Shawn didn't listen to him, though. He ran forward, leaping onto Chet.  
  
The man gasped, and released Jack. The alcohol was making him very disoriented, and he started hitting the nearest wall, thinking it was Shawn.  
  
Shawn blinked, watching his father attacking the wall. [Just a quick note here, I've never actually had drugs, and don't intend to. I have never seen anyone drunk, (I haven't seen Family Trees yet O.o) and hopefully won't have to. So, if Chet is acting a little… unrealistic, that's why. Thank you, and now back to the patheticness of this frantic.]  
  
Shawn's thoughts were quickly interrupted as Chet realized that the wall wasn't his son, and found him.  
  
It was as if Shawn was numbed to the pain that was being inflicted on him. He felt the blood trickling out of him, heard a crack as one of his bones was probably broken, but didn't feel anything.  
  
He looked instead at Angela. She was standing beside Topanga, who was holding Cory by his shoulders, the curly-haired boy fighting to help Shawn.  
  
"Hang in there," Angela mouthed, looking at Shawn, tears cascading down her face.  
  
Jack was back in Rachel's cloches, as the two older teens watched the fight like a play unfolding before them.  
  
"Rach, he's my brother, and he needs help!"  
  
"You're in no condition to go out there!"  
  
"He's in no condition to be out there!"  
  
"OW!" Shawn's yell of pain silenced the quarreling pear.  
  
He once again went flying, this time landing on the couch.  
  
Shawn winced as something cold came in contact with his back. He reached down, and gasped at what his fingers found.  
  
Wedged in between the cushions of the couch, was a gun. It must've fallen out of Chet's pocket when he was over here, Shawn thought to himself.  
  
Shawn looked around him, to see if anyone was watching. The teachers were trying to calm Chet down, while Cory and Jack were still fighting with their girlfriends. Angela had broke down in tears, her head berried in her arms. It was all Shawn could do to not run over and hold her, to tell her that everything was going to be all right. But he couldn't do that. Because he wasn't sure if everything would be all right, and that's what scared him the most.  
  
"Please, stop!" George's voice was uncharacteristically harsh. "Stop hurting the Hunter boys!"  
  
[I can't write Feeny, let's just face it.]  
  
Chet wasn't sure what was going on. He was laying on the ground of an unfamiliar apartment, and some old man was yelling at him about hurting his sons? Oh no, he hadn't…  
  
His sons were here! Why weren't they talking to him?!  
  
Chet growled, jumping up and knocking George over as he ran across the room towards Jack and Rachel.  
  
Rachel gasped in fear, but still refused to let go of Jack.  
  
"Rachel, please. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. I couldn't bare it if anything bad happened to any of us." Though Jack's voice was calm, he was terrified. "I have to do this…" He could feel himself shaking, and Rachel pulled him closer to her.  
  
"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." She said shakily.  
  
Jack was about to reply, but Chet's fist slammed into his stomach, silencing him. Rachel gasped in horror, accidentally releasing Jack as she did so.  
  
He sprang forwards, casting Rachel one last look before the agony that Chet was doing to him began once again.  
  
Shawn got off the couch, and walked slowly towards his father and Jack. Jack looked terrible. Chet had taken a lot out on the older boy, and he was close to blacking out from the pain. Shawn had to move fast.  
  
He was three feet away… two… one… six inches…  
  
"Stop right their boy!" Chet had seen him.  
  
"Then stop hurting all of us!" Shawn was close to tears. The experience that had happened to him three years ago was terrifing, yes, but nothing compared to this.  
  
"Shawn! Stop! Think about this!" Surprisingly, it wasn't Angela who yelled this, it was Jonathan.  
  
Shawn couldn't believe it. Though he'd seen Jonathan before that day, he'd been to worried to really register who it was.  
  
He stared at his former teacher, not realizing that there were tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Jonathan stared back at the boy who'd lived with him for just under a year. Though Shawn was somewhat of a rebel, he had a good heart. Jonathan knew how much the young man had been through, but still he tried to reason with him.  
  
"I don't think you're dad's realizing what he's doing." Cory spoke up.  
  
John looked at the curly haired boy. Cory, though he often didn't think before he acted, only wanted the best for his friends.  
  
"This is your best relationship," John had once told Shawn. "You guys listen to each other. You trust each other." [That's from The Heart is a Lonely Hunter, I think I got his exact words wrong… live with it.]  
  
Shawn looked from his teacher to his best friend. While this was going on, Chet took advantage of Shawn, and grabbed for the gun.  
  
Shawn turned away from the others, and back to his father. Jack got to his feet to join them, and Cory quickly followed.  
  
Jonathan watched with concerned eyes as the three boys wrestled for the gun. He sighed, wondering if this was the write thing to do.  
  
The loud bang made the men jump and the girls shriek in fear.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Shawn!"  
  
"Cory!"  
  
Cory staggered away, looking terrified.  
  
The other three people remained in a sort of circle, know one moving.  
  
Suddenly, Chet slumped forward, falling against his son's.  
  
"D-Dad…" Shawn's quivering voice finally broke the silence.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Shawn… I didn't mean for this to happen again… Jack, I was wrong, I-it wasn't your fault about the divorce…" The anger was gone from Chet's voice, the bullet having snapped him out of his drunken state.  
  
Jack and Shawn put an arm around each of their father's shoulders, trying to stop the bleeding. The gun had gone off somehow, and unfortunately hit Chet in the back.  
  
"D-Dad, you're gonna be okay…" Jack's voice broke.  
  
"Somebody call for an ambulance!" Cory called, looking pale and shaking.  
  
Topanga moved to do so, and Jonathan pulled Chet's limp body from his son's arms.  
  
Chet passed out again, but from the alcohol of the loss or blood, Jonathan wasn't sure.  
  
Shawn stared at his teacher and his father, his vision blared by his tears. Angela ran towards him, wrapping her arm reassuringly around him.  
  
Shawn returned her embrace, but forced the tears to stop. He would not cry in front of Angela. He would not cry in front of Angela. He silently told himself this over and over again.  
  
Jack stood there, both Chet's and his own blood dripping down his shirt. He stared around the room, body shaking, and feeling the burning sensation of tears pricking at the corners of his eyelids.  
  
From across the room, Rachel watched him. Though she'd wanted to go to him from the moment she'd walked in the apartment, she was hesitant now. She wasn't sure what to do, wasn't sure how to help him.  
  
Jack caught Rachel's eye, and she saw the pain in behind them. He looked more like a small child, forlorn and scared, then a 20-year-old college sophomore.  
  
Rachel sprinted across the room, nearly tripping over Cory, who'd slid to the floor in the process. But she didn't care. All she cared about right now was Jack.  
  
She reached him, and stood a few feet away from him. She nervously looked at him, silently asking him what he wanted her to do.  
  
"I don't know," Jack said in an unsteady whisper.  
  
They stood their, looking at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Rachel closed the gap between them, pulling Jack into her arms. Jack didn't try to pull away from her, he simply buried his face in her sweet smelling Red hair.  
  
George watched all of this thoughtfully. He knew how badly the events had effected Shawn from three years before, and hated to think about how the recent ones would do to him.  
  
"D'you think Mr. Hunter's gonna be okay, Mr. Feeny?" Cory's unexpected question startled George, and he looked down to see Cory sitting a few feet away.  
  
"I'm not sure Cory," George responded truthfully.  
  
"You okay?" Topanga joined them, looking worriedly at Cory.  
  
"Yeah. Are you?" Topanga nodded, reaching over and wiping some of the blood off of Cory's face.  
  
"Lawrence, did you call the ambulance?" Jonathan called from where he'd laid Chet on the couch.  
  
Topanga nodded. "They should be here any minute," she told him.  
  
At that moment, sirens could be heard, and a few seconds later, the door burst open. But instead of the police, Eric, Alan, and Amy Matthews stood there. Morgan ran up behind them, all of them out of breath.  
  
"What happened? Sorry I took so long!" Eric ran into the room, surveying the scene before him.  
  
"Cory!" Amy was in tears as she ran towards her son in Topanga's arms.  
  
"Hi, mom," Cory said shakily.  
  
Amy began to clean her son up the best she could. A few moments later, the police, followed by two paramedics ran in, carrying a stretcher.  
  
The mail laid Chet on it, while the female one looked at the injured boys, with Eric trying to flirt with her.  
  
Cory and Jack had mostly regained control of themselves, but Shawn still looked a little shaken up. He was shaking, and Jonathan had their arms around him, seemingly afraid that he would colas if they didn't help him.  
  
"You should get a checkup when we get to the hospital," the nurse announced to the three boys.  
  
They nodded, all three sticking close to their girlfriends.  
  
Shawn and Jack opted to ride in the ambulance with their father, while the rest drove in the Matthews and George cars.  
  
"It's going to be all right," Jonathan whispered to Shawn as he was leaving.  
  
Shawn looked up at his former guardian and teacher, fear and hope in his blue eyes. "Yeah… it's gonna be fine."  
  
-  
  
The beeping of the hospital's waiting room was driving Topanga crazy. It was around 8:00 in the evening, and there was still no word on Chet.  
  
Topanga looked around at all of the people in the room, most of them being her friends. Amy was sitting beside Alan and Morgan, holding Morgan's hand as if her life depended on it. Eric was next to his father and George, looking concerned like the two other males beside him. Jack and Rachel were holding each other tightly, Rachel fussing over the bandages that covered most of Jack's visible body. Jonathan and Angela sat, Shawn between them. Shawn was staring blankly at the door to Chet's room, Angela and Jonathan looking worriedly at him. Beside Angela sat Cory, who was also looking worriedly at Shawn. Topanga was last, not really looking or doing anything.  
  
"Cory, you've been staring at him for the past half an hour. Are you okay?" Topanga whispered, looking with worry at Cory. Like Shawn and Jack, he was covered with bandages and bruises, looking exhausted and concerned.  
  
"I'm fine Topanga," he reassured her, though he knew she didn't believe this.  
  
Jonathan looked at the girl on the other side of Shawn. Shawn himself had fallen asleep, a troubled expression on his face.  
  
"So how long have you and Hunter been goin' out?" He asked Angela quietly.  
  
"About two years," she replied just as quietly. "He drives me crazy," she sniffled. "I think that's why I love him so much."  
  
"Shawn's a good kid," John agreed. "Most of the time."  
  
Angela smiled. "Yeah, but we love him anyway, right?"  
  
A few seats away, Jack was trying to ward off Rachel. "Rach, I'm fine--ow!"  
  
The girl sighed in annoyance. "You're not fine, but okay then."  
  
"I'd be fine if you'd kiss it better."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Their flirting [I'm pathetic at writing flirting] was interrupted by the doctor reappearing. His expression was grave.  
  
When the door opened, Shawn jerked awake. Seeing this, Angela shot a concerned glance his way, before looking back at the doctor like the rest of them.  
  
"There's not much time." He said after a pause. "The bullet punctured one of his lunges, and there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"How long will he be alive?" Alan asked quietly, not daring to look at the boys.  
  
"Hard to say. Could be two days, could be two hours…"  
  
"C-can we see him?" Jack's mood couldn't have been more different. One minute he'd been playfully flirting with Rachel, the next he felt like his whole word had crashed down around him.  
  
"Yes, only two people at a time, though." After saying this, the doctor left.  
  
Jack got to his feet nervously. He looked around, expecting to see Shawn standing up as well.  
  
"Coming, Shawn?" He asked the younger boy quietly.  
  
"…Yeah," Shawn said slowly.  
  
The boys walked together into the darkened hospital room.  
  
The beeping was louder in here, and it was almost too painful to look at Chet's face. His eyes were closed, and he looked pale and tired.  
  
"D-Dad?" Shawn's voice was far from normal.  
  
Chet stirred slightly. "Sh-Shawn. I-I'm sorry I did this to you, boy. I'm sorry I did it to you too, Jack."  
  
Neither boy said anything, they just stared at their dieing father. "I-If I was a better father… none of this wouldda happened… But, I guess I'm not…"  
  
"Don't say that!" Jack cried, looking his father square in the face.  
  
"I-if you give up drinking, you'll be fine! We'll all be fine! I'll try to give it up, too." Shawn was trying to keep himself from crying in front of his father. "Shawn," Chet's voice grew hard- well as hard as a dyeing man's voice could be. "Give up drugs. They don't do nothin for ya but ruin ya. Take it from me."  
  
Shawn nodded. "I will dad, I promise you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I promised I'd be a good father, and look where that led us." His voice became serious. "But, as a last request to me, give up drugs."  
  
Shawn felt the tears start to fall, but for once let them. "I will, dad."  
  
"But, you're not gonna die. You're gonna get better, and we're all going to live together. Shawn and I will help you stop drinking and…" But even as he said it, Jack knew it wasn't true.  
  
"Son, it's too late for that." Chet's voice was choked with emotion as well. "I wish it wasn't, but the doc just told me…" He started coughing fitfully, ending his sentence. The coughing shook his body violently, making his boy's step back in alarm.  
  
"You okay, dad?" Shawn asked, once Chet's coughing had stopped.  
  
"Y-Yeah," Chet tried with out success to catch his breath. His face got a dusky look to it, and his breathing got labored.  
  
"D-Dad? Should I get a doctor?" Jack was close to panicking.  
  
Chet tried to answer him, but another fit of coughing overwhelmed him.  
  
"Dad?" Shawn moved to the door, but Chet's bony hand stopped him.  
  
"Sh-Shawn, I-it's time." He gasped out. "I-I'm sorry I-it had to end like th-this…" Chet's eyes began to close.  
  
"Dad! No!" Shawn gripped his father's hand.  
  
"I-I'm sorry…" Chet used his last bit of strength to gasp out those few words, and breathed his last breath. His eyes closed completely, and his hand felt cold and limp in Shawn's.  
  
"H-He's gone." Shawn said quietly, the world becoming blurred by his uncontrollable tears.  
  
Jack stared from his brother, to his motionless father. His own tears began to fall once again, and after a few more minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and left the room.  
  
The door to the hospital room flew open, making Rachel jump. She looked up to see a disheveled Jack standing in the doorway, tears flowing down his cheeks. He made no attempt to stop them, just choked out, "he's gone."  
  
Rachel gasped, rushing over and enveloping him in her arms.  
  
"Where's Shawn?" Angela felt terrible for asking the grieving boy this at such a serious time, but she was concerned for him as well.  
  
"H-he's still in there," Jack choked out, voice muffled slightly by Rachel's shoulders.  
  
Angela headed for the room, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Mind if I go in there first?" She looked up at Jonathan. Shawn had talked a great deal about the year he spent living with "John." Cory and Topanga had also mentioned him.  
  
"Sure, you go ahead." Angela said quietly.  
  
"Thanks." Jonathan smiled down at her. "You're good for Shawn. Shame I didn't have you for a student." With that said, he walked into the room.  
  
-  
  
A million emotions were going through Shawn at once. Sadness. His father was dead. Relief. Shawn was upset about this one. Why should he feel relieved? His father was dead! But, another voice in his head put in, he's caused you so much pain and fear. Yes, but he didn't mean to!  
  
Shawn toned out the arguing haves of his mind. He wiped the tears quickly away from his eyes with the back of his hand as he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned to see Jonathan standing in the doorway, looking with concern at the back of his head.  
  
"Hey there," Jonathan said after a moment.  
  
"Hi, John." Shawn greeted him quietly.  
  
"So, ya okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," his voice was filled with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm sorry," John said quietly.  
  
"That's okay." He sighed, then after a pause, continued. "You think if I listened to you and put down the gun this wouldn't have happened?"  
  
"Maybe. But, I'm not saying it's your fault."  
  
"Then how come it feels like it is?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But, I thought it was really brave of you to stand up to him like that."  
  
[I can't write Turner either, can I?]  
  
"I did it three years ago."  
  
"I thought you were brave then, too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Excuse me?" A nurse entered. "Um, we usually like to get them covered up pretty soon after they . . ."  
  
"Oh. Right. Go ahead." Shawn said quietly, taking one last look at his father. "I'm sorry, dad." He whispered quietly, a lone tear making it's way onto Chet's bed.  
  
Jonathan moved over and placed his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Thanks, John." Shawn turned to face him, and for the first time, the two hugged.  
  
The nurse watched the two men leave, and heard a female call out "Shawn!" as they did so.  
  
Back out in the waiting room, Shawn and Angela had embraced, Shawn leaning against Angela and breathing the reassuring sent of her hair. Beside them, Jack had regained control of himself, but Rachel still kept him in a firm embrace.  
  
Jonathan moved over to talk to Alan.  
  
"I was thinking. Since Chet's gone and all, maybe I could be Shawn and Jack's Guardian again."  
  
"I think that's just what those boys need right now." Alan responded.  
  
"Jonathan, there's an opening at the university." George, who'd over heard their conversation spoke up. "If you want to stick around, I could get you an interview."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, George." Jonathan smiled at the older man.  
  
"So Turner's gonna be our teacher again, huh?" Cory and Topanga stood a few feet away, holding each other's hand tightly.  
  
"That means you'll have to get moving and do your homework, Matthews." Turner patted Cory lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Good luck in doing that," Topanga put in. "I've been trying to get him to do that for three years!"  
  
"Let's get outta here." Morgan spoke up. The others nodded.  
  
Though the events they'd all been through that night were terrifing, they all felt closer then ever now.  
  
[A/N Okay, I've been working on this for the past three weeks, so you'd better have enjoyed it! I'm sorry that they were so OOC, and I hope that end scene with Chet cleared things up. Sorry also about all the abuse, and that this authors note is so unorganized. It's 2 AM, and I'm tired!  
  
Sorry again about taking so long for this part to be up, and I'm not sure when the epilogue will be up. Give me a break, I have school y'know!  
  
Okay, I'm leaving now, I need sleep! Review, please? Cya, and god bless America and ff.net! Kasumi] 


	7. Epilogue

Change of Heart  
  
Epilogue  
  
He ran, all the time hearing the man staggering drunkenly towards him. "Listen here, you stupid boy! You're useless! I can't believe I ever talked your mother into having you!" He was gaining on him. The boy tried to make his legs move faster, but it was as though they were frozen into only going at a certain pace.  
  
He felt the man's hand connect with his back, the loud slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh making them both jump. He staggered slightly, but continued running the best he could.  
  
This proved useless, because suddenly the man was in front of him. He turned to run the other way, but found him still standing there. Cold laughter echoed around him, and that's when he realized it. He was surrounded. On all sides of him there were the cruel laughing faces of his father… He fell to his knees, succumbing to the brutal beating that he'd known would come from the moment the first man had entered the room…  
  
"…Shawn? …Shawn?" A sliver of hope broke through his pain as he heard his name being called. "Shawn, it's all right… AAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
-  
  
It was always the same. That same dream haunted Shawn's mind ever since his father's death three weeks before. He'd always hear Angela's voice, then he'd wake up to her bone-chilling scream.  
  
"You have that dream again?" Shawn sighed and turned to Cory with a nod. The guys, minus Eric who was on another of his many dates were all hanging out at Jack and Eric's, while the girls went shopping.  
  
They'd completely destroyed the living room, though they'd only been here for about two hours. Currently, Cory was watching Ever After. Jack and Shawn had both mysteriously fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie. Cory had shrugged it off, and continued to watch the romantic film.  
  
But now, a half an hour later, Shawn had woken up in the same way he'd woken up for the past three weeks. Shivering and in a cold sweat. Though Cory had gotten used to seeing his friend like this, it still concerned him.  
  
"So," he started in an attempt to make conversation. "Um, ever seen Ever After?"  
  
"Yeah, Angela dragged me to the movie theater when it was first playing there." Shawn muttered darkly, as though the memory was painful to relive. "About a hundred giggling girls… and their dates… that movie is a killer to a mans spirit, Cory!"  
  
"Yeah, but Drew Berrymore's (SP?) HOT!" Cory protested.  
  
"…Ooh, you're right!"  
  
The boys remained silent for a while, watching the movie.  
  
Jack, who was asleep on the floor next to the couch, wasn't exactly enjoying himself. He too had been having nightmares similar to Shawn's, and was having trouble admitting it to himself. His father was dead. He could barely think this with out shuttering, and to think that he'd never get to know him, never get to talk to him, never get to… He didn't like to think or much less talk about his father and the events that had just occurred. The others understood this, and left him alone about it, for the time being.  
  
Rachel especially was hesitant to do this. She, along with Eric would wake up to a scream of "No! Dad!" almost like clockwork at least once a night. Rachel wasn't sure, with out pressing the subject just how to help him. Up until now, she'd done nothing except for hold him, but she was having trouble doing only this.  
  
Jack jerked awake to a scream. It wasn't his brothers, and it wasn't his own. He blinked and looked around wildly. He could've sworn he'd heard a girls scream…  
  
"Oh, you show her!" Cory's voice could be heard a few feet above him.  
  
"Wh-what?" Jack asked, looking up at the younger teens on the couch.  
  
"Oh hey Jack," Shawn greeted his brother with a grin. "We're watching Ever After."  
  
Jack looked up at the screen, just to see a girl punch another. At the same time, he and Shawn gasped.  
  
"L-Let's change this," Shawn shivered as the scene changed to the girl who'd punched her stepsister sitting, while a third put bandages on her mangled back.  
  
"Yeah, there's got to be something else on." Cory agreed hastily. He flipped quickly through the channels, snippets of things of shows and movies flashing across the screen.  
  
"Ooh, Cory stop! It's Bugs Bunny!" Shawn called excitedly.  
  
Cory grinned, and the three settled back to watch cartoons and make the living room an even bigger mess by throwing popcorn everywhere.  
  
-  
  
"Topanga, Cory is going to love that dress!" Angela told her friend for the second time.  
  
"Yeah," it seemed to Rachel that they'd had this conversation more than only two times that night. "It looks great on you!"  
  
"If you guys say so," Topanga still wasn't convinced.  
  
The three were returning, loaded down with shopping bags to Rachel's apartment. Rachel had called ahead of time and ordered a pizza that should be arriving shortly.  
  
"You don't think the pizza already got here, do you?" Angela inquired as they got in the elevator.  
  
"If it did," Topanga replied, pressing floor three, "the guys will have already eaten it."  
  
Rachel nodded in agreement, as the elevator came to a stop with a "Ding!" as they reached their floor.  
  
Rachel pulled out the key, and opened the door for her two friends.  
  
"I'm telling you, Bugs is way better then tweedy," Cory's insistent voice reached their ears as they walked in.  
  
"We're back!" Angela announced, looking to the three guys on the couch, engrossed in cartoons.  
  
Topanga sighed, and pushed Cory into a sitting position so that she could sit down next to him. He immediately flopped back over, his head landing in her lap.  
  
"Thanks for the pillow, dear." He said with a goofy grin.  
  
Rachel and Angela sat on the floor, glancing at their zoned out Boyfriends, and giggling.  
  
"Hi there, remember me?" Rachel leaned over, kissing Jack lightly on the lips to see if it had any effect. It did.  
  
"Ooh, hi Rach!" Jack smiled apologetically at her, before moving over. "Shawn, move it. Let Rachel sit down."  
  
Shawn pouted. "But I can't see!"  
  
"Pizza!" A knock on the door followed the man outside's statement.  
  
"OOH!" The seating arrangements forgotten for the moment, Shawn leaped eagerly up from the couch and ran for the door.  
  
About a half an hour later, the pizza was gone and the three couples were all sprawled around the living room once again. At the girl's suggestion, they were watching some romance movie. The boys looked disgusted at the choice, but didn't say anything- to the girls, at least.  
  
"This movie is lame," Shawn hissed to Cory.  
  
"Tell me about it," was the curly-haired boy's response.  
  
"Jack, Sweety, would you make some more popcorn?" Rachel asked sweetly, breaking the kiss that her and Jack had been in for sometime now.  
  
"uh huh," he said dazedly.  
  
"Jack honey," Shawn said in a high voice, "will you get me a coke, please?"  
  
"Sure, Sweetheart." Jack was lost to the world.  
  
Shawn grinned at Cory, getting a dirty look from Jack when he realized that it was in fact his brother who'd asked that of him. Shawn just smiled sweetly at his brother, before laying down on the couch, and taking over his recently vacated spot.  
  
Angela, who'd been on the floor previously, moved to lay down beside him, making Rachel, Topanga and Cory; who until that moment had still been laying in her lap move onto the floor.  
  
Shawn sighed contentedly, embracing his Girlfriend. He looked through half- closed eyes around at his friends. No matter what'd they'd been through, they were at least still okay. And Shawn was glad of this. As long as he had them, he felt that he could survive anything.  
  
His eyes closed in sleep and for the first time in over three years it was peaceful.  
  
Angela watched with a smile as her boyfriend fell asleep. With everything that'd just happened to him, it was a miracle that he was still here, and Angela was glad of this.  
  
"Oh, the Love birds take over the couch?" Jack returned with the popcorn, and sat down beside Rachel on the floor.  
  
"I'll give you Love birds," the Redhead said with a playful grin. With that, the two started making out again.  
  
"That's a really nice dress," Cory commented to Topanga suddenly.  
  
"Thank you." Topanga smiled at him.  
  
"I love you," he said out of the blue.  
  
"I love you too… don't take this the wrong way, but why'd you say that?"  
  
"What with everything that's been happening lately, I wanted to make sure you still remembered."  
  
"I could never forget that," she lowered her voice an octave, "it's what keeps me going sometimes."  
  
With that, they too joined the makeout scene around them.  
  
Angela smiled at her happy friends around her. Once again, she felt like her life couldn't get any better. She had a loving Boyfriend who was now legally owned by their English teacher, great friends, and was doing well in her freshman year of college. She snuggled closer to Shawn, and joined her love in sleep.  
  
-  
  
Eric came home about two hours later, to find all his friends asleep. He stepped over Jack and Rachel to get to the stairs, and smiled one last time before ascending them. Everything seemed all right again. So what if Rachel had chosen Jack over him, he had great friends with nothing wrong with them. With those thoughts in mind, he went up to bed, leaving the couples to sleep in peace.  
  
[A/N  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out, and isn't really that long. Well, epilogues usually aren't, but still…  
  
Anyways, expect the first ep of season five to be up by the weekend (though with the way I've been going it probably won't be ^_^.) I started it yesterday, but I've got a lot of reports and tests to study for, so it might take a while. I'll try to do my best, though!  
  
Thanks, and I know it says this in every fic, but review!  
  
Revised this a little. I'm just not happy with it… I'm having doubts about this whole fic in genoreal, to tell you guys the truth. Also, I think this is a good way to get more reviews, considering the BMW section has expanded greatly over the past few months!  
  
Okay, back to studying, and I'm still not writing anything new until the school year's over in three more weeks.  
  
L_angel] 


End file.
